marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactus
Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, known to be a major villain of the Marvel comic Fantastic Four, is the final boss in [[Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3:'' Fate of Two Worlds]],'' due to him being lured in by the alliance between Doctor Doom and Albert Wesker. Backstory Galactus is the sole survivor of the universe that existed prior to the current universe. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, who was born on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. At the moment Galan's universe met its end, the Phoenix Force amassed the positive emotions of all living beings in the cosmos to preserve them from eternal damnation, enabling the ''Sentience of the Universe — the previous universe's equivalent to Eternity — to meet with Galan. Within the "Cosmic Egg" the Sentience of the Universe revealed itself to Galan and informed him that though they both would die in the final moments of the universe, they would both survive through a joint heir born into the next universe. The Sentience of the Universe merged itself with the mortal Galan and thus Galactus, the devourer of worlds, was conceived. In the Marvel Universe, Doctor Doom teamed up with Dormammu and reunited a large number of known villains. Soon, they made contact with the Capcom Universe, and joined forces with Albert Wesker in order to unite both "Earths" into one. Galactus took notice and, in his mind, sees no other alternative but to destroy the world to prevent the catastrophe. The heroes and villains now must t eam up to defeat this new larger threat, or else lose everything. Boss Fight ' Galactus is the final boss in the game, occuring in Stage 7. Galactus will always have a timer of 99, regardless of what settings you have. Should the player's team be defeated, the words "Earth K.O." are shown, signifying that the player has doomed both the Marvel and Capcom worlds to destruction. After the player's team is defeated, an animation shows Galactus standing before a burning Earth, before making it explode. However, if the player's team triumphs over Galactus, the words "You Saved The Earth!" show up instead, with Galactus falling off the stage's crater and fleeing in defeat. ''Phase 1 Before fighting Galactus, you must fight the cosmic avatar versions of either Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Albert Wesker, or Akuma. During the start of this match, you will fight one of them for now. There is no statistical differences between the cosmic avatars versus their regular forms, minus a separate health bar and the cosmic character cannot summon other characters. After 10 seconds of the fight, another of those random 4 fighters will jump in, causing you to face them both at the same time; your character will always face the first avatar if both avatars are shown in different sides. Fortunately, the avatars share the same health bar, so if you have a multiple-hitting move that does not target 1 character, you will drain the life bar twice as fast. Once it empties, both avatars are defeated. Even though some say it would be ideal to just wait for the second avatar to come in, it may also not be recommended because of back attacks. Phase 2 After besting the 2 avatars, Galactus appears, after watching the battle from a distance, and his health bar has shown to be the size of three health bars (the same as the sub bosses). Also, the timer does not reset, making this battle rather difficult when it comes to having enough time. Here is Galactus's Movesets for the first half: *Ground pound. His basic arsenal. Can be avoided by getting close to him. *Front punch (when close). Can be avoided by moving away. *Grab. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by hi-jumping. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of his grab before he slams you to the ground, or use an assist. *Snap Back. Galactus will use his finger to flick you out, temporarily disabling that character and forcing you to switch to a different character randomly. *Weak Energy Earth shatter. Rarely performed, Galactus will charge a little bit of energy, and then do a ground pound, similar to the stronger version. Can be blocked. *He will move forward to give you less room space to fight. You can do a ton of damage when he walks forward. While he does no damage in this phase, keep in mind that he will give you less room to walk if too many spaces have been walked. Around draining half his health, he will be stunned for a short period of time. Now is your chance to do massive damage before he recovers, especially with using X-Factor (if unused) + Team Crossover Hyper Combos. After the short stun, Galactus is back in the fight. This time, he has an additional new set of moves: *Finger laser. A simple laser that goes around the screen. Probably the only new move in his moveset that does not nearly instant kill, but still best to Advancing Guard. *Eye laser. Laser shoots in a small downwards, hiting the farthest part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. This can be dodged by getting up close. Unblocked damage depends on location and character. *SUPER multi-finger laser. You must hi-jump this whenever possible. You will still receive a lot of damage when blocking, even with Advancing Guard. *HYPER laser. Sadly, you have no choice but to block this as this move fills the entire screen and can instantly kill if unblocked. To reduce as much damage possible, a Hi-Jump + Blocking and Advancing Guard is the best thing to do. *Energy Earth shatter. Though this move is rarely performed, this move is unavoidable and will instanly K.O. a character, even with Sentinel (pre-patch) and Thor (post patch) in full health (Phoenix lvl 5 can still trigger). In order to prevent this move from succeeding, you must inflict as much damage and hits to Galactus as possible to stun him out of it. This can also K.O. an assist if there is one out. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|left|500px Trivia *In MVC3, Galactus is voiced by '''Jonathan Adams. *As of February 7th, Galactus has now been officially confirmed due to his character intro trailer (like the other ones) being officially released. *Galactus has an ending also just like the characters. To obtain this ending you must lose the boss fight and do not continue until the timer reaches 0. After the "Game Over" was shown the ending appears showing the destruction of both Marvel and Capcom worlds. *Galactus fills a similar role in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 as Apocalypse did in X-Men vs Street Fighter. Both are very difficult, but slow bosses, and both grow to a giant size when battling. *If one looks closely, Galactus can be spotted toward the end of the opening 04, silhouetted against the massive, oncoming clouds. *Galactus can humorously be K.O.ed by She- Hulk's Road Rage Hyper Combo or Deadpool's taunt. With Deadpool making the funniest effect. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters